1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to basket structure for cotton harvesters, and more specifically to latch structure for releasably securing a telescoping basket in the extended harvesting position.
2) Related Art
Some presently available cotton harvesters such as the John Deere Model 9965 Cotton Picker include an upper basket extension which is telescopingly received within a main lower basket section. Hydraulic cylinders move the extension between a reduced height transport or storage position and a raised harvest position wherein basket capacity is increased. Usually, some form of mechanical latching arrangement positively locks the basket in the harvest position.
Many previously available latching arrangements lock the basket extension in place only after a manual operation has been performed. A second manual operation is required to release the basket extension for movement to the transport position. In the past, manually removable pins have been used to secure the corners of the baskets. Over-center channel members with quick lock pins, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,831, have also been used. Locking and unlocking of the basket extension requires the operator to move to up to four different locations on the basket to carry out the latching and unlatching functions. At times, the operator has some difficulty inserting or removing pins. As a result, moving the basket extension between transport and raised positions can be time consuming and inconvenient.